


Secret

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [2]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Morally Gray Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Secrets can be a way of life, often leading to more questions than answers





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This feels like an idea that could be fleshed out in the future, but for now have another flash fic!
> 
>  **Prompt:** secrets

Q’s POV

Secrets are something he’s always been good at. Maybe it’s because of the way he was raised, knowing that his family had to keep to themselves to avoid the dangers outsiders provided. Maybe it’s just his nature, since he doesn’t like to reveal information without having leverage of his own. That’s probably why he was drawn to his current field, that of a freelance hacker.

According to his public profile, and the one he hides behind, he is a programmer for a security company. In truth, and something he keeps to himself, making sure not to mix up his accounts and occasionally changing his name with, he breaks security companies for a living, just to prove they can be.

During one of his jobs, he comes across a rather intricate plot, one that he can’t help but start working against. He makes his living off of computers. There is no way in bloody hell he will allow someone to fry them. It’s that simple.

So he works against the clock and the combined forces of several other hackers. To his luck, most don’t seem to think like him.

He’s aware that there are at least two assassins being sent to deal with the person who is causing all this trouble. While a part of him wants to let them do it, he finds the man behind the plot much more interesting.

So he makes some plans of his own, putting them into play and going searching for the ex-spy. Of course he gathers information on him as well. After all, it wouldn’t be him if he didn’t know what he is walking into.

Alec Trevelyan, one time agent of MI6, thought to be killed a decade earlier in Arkhangelsk. Only he wasn’t killed, he was burned and injured, spent plenty of time in the hospital. There are plenty of other records and files, harder to get his hands on because they aren’t digital yet, but he’s made enough money in the last few years that he’s not actually worried about it. He just hires a few useful individuals to look into it and make him copies of everything. That way the originals are where they started off. It mostly works, except the one who got caught and killed. That one he sends their family a nice bonus of ‘life insurance’.

His plan is probably insane but he’s going to kidnap Alec on his way to his island base. He can’t cause mischief if he isn’t there.

If everything goes right, the base gets destroyed, his computers continue working right, and maybe he gets to have a plaything that he can keep.

Secrets add up quickly, his being a hacker isn’t the only one that he has. If need be, there are plenty of ways to make an uncooperative person a bit more open to suggestions and he’s not above using them, or coming up with new ideas to fit the person he is dealing with.

-oOo-

Alec’s POV

It is before James shows back up in his life that he knows something is going on. There have been too many instances where his computers and other technology has suddenly stopped working properly for no obvious reason.

Most of the hackers in his employ are worried about what he will do to them if they don’t figure out what’s going on. It’s a concern that he likes to foster. They need to be worried about what he will do if they don’t figure out the problem.

With James in the picture, everything seems to go sideways. He’s bombarded by so many memories. There is a large part of him that wishes he could change what’s happening. Wishes that he could get James to come to him, chose him, stay with him. All things he knows is impossible.

So he’s a bit surprised when the pilot whose supposed to take him to the island base instead takes him to a different island. At least he assumes it’s another island when he wakes up, feeling rather groggy from the drugs used to knock him out.

“Hello Alec,” an unfamiliar voice practically purrs at him.

He opens his eyes to find himself in a rather well furnished bedroom and a young man who barely looks like an adult leaning against the closed door.

His eyes narrow, apparently whoever this is doesn’t realize that he’s an assassin. Otherwise he’d never have done something so foolish.

There’s only one problem, he can’t seem to get his body to do what he wants. What in the hell is going on here?

“Welcome to your new home, feel free to explore it, but none of the phones, computers or other technology of that type will work for you. Beyond that, you won’t be able to leave the yard,” straightening, the young man pushes his glasses up. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

A moment later he is gone, leaving him wondering what the hell is going on and how in the hell he ended up in this situation? He’s also intrigued by the young man. Who is this and what has he done to his body?

As soon as the door clicks shut, his body relaxes and suddenly he can move again. What in the hell is going on?

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
